Finally Reunited For Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: An alternate ending to "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer & The Island Of Misfit Toys". :)


**This story came to me last year after watching "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys", which is the sequel to the classic "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer". :)**

 **Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys belongs to its respective owners, as do all other characters mentioned. I only own Melinda.**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate ending to "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys."**

* * *

 **Finally Reunited For Christmas**

Santa was quite surprised to learn that the Toy Taker was simply a puppet who had been abandoned long ago. "So all you are guilty of is trying to help other toys have someone who will never abandon them," he said.

The Toy Taker hung his head. "Yes, because being abandoned is the worst pain for any toy," he said.

"Can you tell us your story?" Rudolph asked gently.

The Toy Taker sighed. "I was once part of a puppet show, but I was the villain in any story the puppeteer told," he said and then his voice grew wistful as he pulled his green coat around him a bit tighter, his hat falling over his eyes. "But one girl, the puppeteer's granddaughter, saw me as a hero and would play with me. She saw me as the masked hero and gave me the name 'Uno', which means 'one' in Spanish.

"Then, when her seventh birthday came, her grandfather gave me to her as a gift. Her eyes lit up and she hugged me, saying my name aloud for everyone to hear."

His head lowered. "But then there were a lot of troubles at home," he continued. "She would hide under her bed with me in her arms as her parents argued and the arguing grew worse after her grandfather died. Whenever they were gone from the house, she would hold me close and cry and I did my best to comfort her, even revealing that I was real so that she wouldn't feel alone."

"What was her name?" Mrs. Clause asked softly.

"Melinda," the puppet answered. "I called her Melly for short."

He then sighed. "And then, one day, she went to school and never returned. Someone came and cleared out the house and her room and I was put in a truck and taken away."

A few tears now fell into the snow. "I miss her," he said softly.

"Melinda," Santa said thoughtfully and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a letter he had received a few days ago. "You said she called you 'Uno'?"

"Yes," the Toy Taker replied.

Santa now smiled. "She's been looking for you," he said, making the puppet look up at him. "My good friend, Snow Miser, adopted a fourteen-year-old girl and her name is Melinda. She sent me this letter a few days ago."

Gently taking the letter, the puppet began reading it to himself.

" _Dear Santa,_

 _My name is Melinda and I've heard so much about you from my new father, Snow Miser. He adopted me last month after Thanksgiving and has been very good to me, giving me a home and everything I need. He's the best dad I could ask for._

 _I was told by him that you could make anything happen. Well, is it possible you can find someone for me? He's a puppet, with a long green coat, a big hat, and looks mysterious. My grandpa made him long ago and he was my favorite puppet. I called him 'Uno', because he was the number one puppet I'd play with. He was then given to me for my seventh birthday by my grandpa, which made him the best present ever._

 _Sadly, my grandpa passed away and my parents would argue a lot after that. Then one day, I was taken away by social services to be put in an orphanage and no one would tell me what happened to my parents, though I had a good idea that they had passed away too. I never got to go back to my home and grab anything and was told that everything had been gone through by the social services, who brought me a suitcase of my clothes, but that was it. All my other things were gone._

 _Daddy took it upon himself to replace what I had lost seven years ago, which I'm very grateful to him for, but I wondered what had happened to Uno. I've searched a lot of places, but have never found him. If you can find him for me, would you please bring him to my new home? I would be forever grateful to you. Thank you in advance for reading my letter and I wish you well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Melinda."_

The puppet dropped to his knees. "She…She really wants me still," he said softly.

"But of course," Mrs. Clause said gently. "You were a gift to her and her first real friend."

"Uno, if you help me return all the toys to their proper homes, I will personally take you to Snow Miser's castle and to Melinda," Santa offered.

"You will?" He asked hopefully and then nodded. "It's a deal, Santa."

* * *

With the speed Santa was famous for, they had all the toys back to their proper homes and were soon at Snow Miser's castle. Seeing them, Snow Miser welcomed them warmly and was ecstatic to meet Uno. "Melinda told me all about you and I too have been searching to find you for her," he said. "Oh, she'll be so happy to be reunited with you."

Uno looked unsure. "I…I hope so," he said.

"Uno, you've been forgiven and have been suffering for long enough," Santa said kindly. "Now, there's a reunion that's seven years overdue."

Snow Miser let them to a part of his castle and knocked on the door. "Come in," came a voice and when they entered, a young girl was standing by a bookshelf setting a book down. "Daddy, I can't thank you enough for my room," she said, hugging Snow Miser, who returned her hug.

"You're welcome, sugar plum," he said with a smile. "Now, there's someone here to see you."

He gestured to Santa and the girl's eyes widened. "Santa Clause?" She asked in surprise.

"Hello, Melinda," he said warmly. "I received your letter a few days ago and I'm pleased to say…that your wish is granted."

He held up Uno and Melinda's eyes widened before happy tears built up in her eyes. "Uno!" She exclaimed, accepting him from Santa and hugging him to her, feeling him return the hug. "You're really here," she said happily.

"Santa found me," he said. "And…he helped me see that you hadn't forgotten me nor did you abandon me."

She shook her head. "The social workers wouldn't let me go back home to get anything," she said and hugged him again. "I missed you, Uno."

"And I missed you, Melly," he said.

She smiled. "I haven't been called that in a long time," she admitted.

"Nor have I been called 'Uno' in a long time," the puppet said.

Melinda smiled again and Uno handed her the puppet control to his strings and she gently took it, working the strings gently so that he could move when she then picked him up again and with the utmost care, she gently unhooked the strings from Uno's limbs and head, which allowed him to be free and she set the controls aside. Realizing what this meant, Uno hugged her and she hugged him back, her smile genuine. "This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time," she said.

Snow Miser shook Santa's hand. "Thank you for making my daughter's wish come true," he said.

"My pleasure," Santa said, accepting a hug from Melinda and Uno both. "Merry Christmas to all of you."

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Melinda said happily and Uno echoed her words as he and Melinda hugged again.

They were finally reunited for Christmas and would never be separated again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
